Kidnapped
by ChocolateLover119
Summary: What happens when Mal is kidnaped and know one knows by who. Will Ben,Evie,Jay, Carlos, and Maleficent be able to save her or will she be stuck with this mystery man forever? Don't judge based on the first chapter because it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to write another fanfiction one-shot/story thing I got the idea from Stardust16 by the way he/she is a amazing writer so check he or she out. I am having a lot of trouble coming up with ideas so if you feel like it please send in a prompts. This story is gonna be rated T. Excuse any grammatical errors I don't have any editor. Besides that there's not much more to say besides I hope you enjoy and**

Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of its characters .

"Goodbye" says Ben as he drops me off at the space right in the middle of our dorm rooms. Me and Ben just went on our 2nd date and he took me to the enchanted lake again to teach me how to swim.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was getting ready for my surprise date with Ben. The only hint he gave me is pack a swimsuit. I assumed we were going to the beach he showed me and laying in the sun. My bathing suit was the same color purple as my hair with white flowers all over it. It made me look stunning. After I got ready and waited for about 5 minutes. He knocked on the door. Oh I forgot to mention I put on a purple shirt (so my bathing suit didn't show) and black leather pants (for the same reason )._

 _When me and Ben got to the surprise place he told me what we were doing and I was a mixture between happy, scared, and mad. I was happy about learning to swim, scared about drowning, and mad we didn't go to the beach. Anyway I toke of my over clothes to reveal my bathing suit. Remember that comment I said earlier about looking stunning? Well I think Ben would agree because he has been staring at me for a minute now. "Ben?" I say._

 _This snapped him out of his trance and made him blush a deep, deep red because he realized that I noticed his staring but he tries to change the subject by saying "ok we are going to start our lesson by getting in the water. His response to his embarrassing moment makes me laugh so hard I fall into the lake. After he gets me out of the lake because of me struggling to stay up he says with a chuckle "that's one way to get into the lake"_

 _It was my turn to blush. "Can we just continue the lesson?" I say embarrassed._

 _"Ok so once you get the water oh try not to fall in again that's not the right way to get in" he says making me really embarrassed again and he knew it. Once I got into the water he taught me how to doggie paddle, front and back float, and how to stay afloat. After that we sadly had to leave. So I dried of with the towel he brought and just carried my clothes to my dorm room._

 _End of Flashback_

"Goodnight" I said back and kissed him. It was quick but sweet. Then we went our separate ways. Once I started heading back to my dorm room I felt like someone was watching me. It made me uncomfortable so I started to run, but someone stopped me. He was wearing black. Then what he said next made me feel really uncomfortable. "I love your body. Your bathing suit is making it look really good to."

I screamed for help, but know one heard me because the man shoved his lips into mine. I pushed him off and screamed for help. This time I got to scream and the man picked me up and put me in a strange van. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back because it seems as a lot of people liked the first chapter so I'm defiantly going to continue. This time I'm using word so my grammar will be better, but something's will still probably slip. So I'm know my last chapter was kind of short this is because I was doing it late last night. Once again check out Stardust16 because she inspired me to write these stories. I'm going to make Maleficent good not evil in this story. This was suggested by Teenbeachgirl101. So anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of its characters.**

 _ **Bens P.O.V**_

I had just dropped Mal of on our date and I was half way to my dorm room when I heard screaming. I started to run towards the direction and saw a black van driving away. I could tell that meant no good. I went to Mal and Evies dorm room to see if Mal was safe. Unfortunately Evie said she hasn't see Mal all day. Then I went to Jay and Carlos to see if maybe she stopped by to say hi, but I got the same results. I went around asking people if they had seen her tonight. They all said no. I stopped searching that night and went to bed with some hope she would show up in the morning.

In the morning I went to see if she showed up last night. She didn't. I did the same search as last night but had no luck. Then I remembered the black van and came to a realization. Mal was kidnapped. After I figured this out I ran to Evie, Jay, and Carlos and told them the bad news. Carlos and Jay were let a few tears fall, but didn't want to seem weak. Meanwhile Evie didn't care about looking weak and sobbed that the only sister she has ever had has been kidnapped.

 _ **Evies P.O.V.**_

I was heartbroken when we found out that Mal has been kidnapped. The only sister I have ever had. We went and told Queen Belle and King Beast and they couldn't believe it. Every time someone mentions it I burst into tears and run. I didn't want to come to facts so I search the whole kingdom and asked everyone if they had seen Mal. Every time someone said no my heart shattered all over again. I have never realized how much Mal affected my life. I met up with the group again and shared our results of looking one last time.

"I found nothing. Ben said with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Me neither" Jay and Carlos said together also with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Neither did I" I said then I remember that Mal kept Maleficent in her room after the coronation we had to get her a huge cage that took up a whole corner. "Hey guys, let's check with Maleficent I may have not been up to catch her coming in. So we ran to ask Fairy godmother if we could return Maleficent to human form to ask her if she saw Mal. She said "Yes, I will return her to human form, but keep her behind a barrier just in case."

"Thanks so much" we all said and went to Evie and Mals dorm room to do it. We all prayed she has come into the room.

 _ **Malifecents P.O.V.**_

Fairy godmother came in with Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, but where's Mal I wondered. After being stuck in this cage and she kept using her money to buy me a new cage as I grew, made me realized that I loved her. I also learned that being good isn't that bad. Fairy godmother then turned me back into human form. "I don't have a problem with being a human again, but why am I?" I asked curiously.

"We just need to know if Mal has been through here since last night." Evie said. "No she hasn't. Why?" I asked them. When she said next shattered my heart. "Mmm Mal has b bb been kidnapped" Evie said bursting into tears.

"What?" I said tearing up. "Maleficent are you ok? You don't usually get sad over this type of stuff." Carlos said for the first time.

"Yah, I'm fine" I say. "It's just that after Mal has been so kind to me with buying me a new cage all the time and I watch everyone be so nice I realized. I want to be good." Everyone stood there staring at me wide mouthed.

"Do you want to help find Mal?" Fairy godmother says. "Yes" I reply feeling a little better. Then came the catch.

"The only catch is that I need to put a spell on your wand to cause you from doing any serious damage to anything" she adds. "I will take that deal" I say happy to get out of here.

As soon as she lets me out I start heading toward a restaurant then came back and asked for money. "Why do you need money?" Jay asks. "I didn't get breakfast so I'm hungry." I replied.

Everyone agreed about being hungry and we went to dinner (everyone freaked out when they saw me then calmed down when they saw fairy godmother). When we were done everyone thought about finding Mal. So we went to the castle to get permission to find Mal. They also freaked out at first so Fairy godmother explained everything. At first they said no because they were scared about everybody's safety. Then I made them agree by saying I would protect them.

Then we all went to bed and started our search for Mal in the morning.

 _ **Mals P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I was tied up to a chair in a dark room. I was scared. "Hello?" I said after that feel of someone watching me came back.

"Hello oh beautiful one" A man said. When he walked in noticed that he had a mean looking face and was missing an eye. He was not what you would call a vision of beauty. "Don't call me that" I respond.

He then slaps me and said "I can call you what I want". He then unties me and I make a run for it. Then realized he closed and locked the door and there were no windows. For this I got a beating to the point where I have a few broken bones and I was coughing up blood. After that I ask what his name is and he responds to me by saying "Daniel, Daniel Adams."

Then he says "what's your name oh beautiful one?" I look at him and say "Why would I tell you?" He then looks at me angrily and picks me up by my throat and yells "because if you don't tell me I'll kill you"

I then hardly managed to say "Mal" I said slipping into unconscious. He puts me down and I catch my breath. Then he starts kissing me and touching me in strange places making me uncomfortable. I push him off which aggravates him and he punches me so hard and says "I do what I want with you".

That's the last thing I remember before I entered the black world.

 **That's it for today guys I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review of what you thought. For now on I will try to make the chapters this long. Bye loves.**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and sorry I didn't have time to update yesterday but I will try to make this longer. Somebody said why Evie doesn't just use her magic mirror and made me realize I got to fix this so I did in this chapter. So anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of its characters.**

 _ **Bens P.O.V.**_

I can't believe the most feared villain turned good and is helping us find Mal. It's a good thing though because we wouldn't be able to find her any other way. So anyway at the moment we are doing a search or an inspection of every build and house in Auradon. Unfortunately we haven't found anything until Maleficent said she can use her wand to find out where Mal is. We saw Mal bruised and knocked out in a cement room. It was shattering seeing her in this position. Maleficent said that was the best she could do. She said this with tears in her eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because she saw her daughter like that or we were no closer to finding her.

The Carlos spoke up and said "Ben do they have rooms like that in Auradon? If not we have a lot of walking to do."

"No they don't. The closer place they have rooms like that is the Isle. The closes place that isn't on the Isle is a place where a lot of gangsters and criminals live that is called Outlaw, because there are a lot of outlaws. Outlaw is very far from her though" I said really worried well more worried. Everyone else's faces say the same thing. So from there we went to the king and queen to have permission the go to the Isle for our first stop to check. They said no of course. They said yes yesterday why they changed their minds I have no clue.

"We need a plan to get on the Isle" said Jay. His voice sound like there was not talking him out of it.

"We need a plan so crazy it just might work" Carlos agreed. Then Evie spoke up for the first time since they started their search.

"How about tonight we sneak out of our dorm rooms, steal the remote for the car which holds the remote that opens the barrier. Then we sneak on the Isle and look for Mal and if she's not there we start our quest to go to Outlaw. Who's with me?" she said putting her hand out. At first no one did and she started to get embarrassed and pull her hand back till Jay and Carlos put theirs in. Then Maleficent did the same.

Then they all looked at me and Evie said "Ben are you going to put your hand in or not because the sooner we cover that area the sooner we will find her if she's there if not then we can start our quest to Outlaw sooner." Evie was right so I put my hand in.

 _ **Maleficents P.O.V.**_

Later that day…..

We just got everything we will probably need to go to the Isle. We each packed a flashlight, enough food for one person, Frying pans in case someone tried to attack us, and water. Okay I think we are ready to go one this search. When we left it was 10:00pm. We snuck out of our dorm rooms and met up outside were Mal and her friends first came to Auradon. Mal my eyes tear up just thinking about it. Then we grabbed the keys and got in the car and got to and opened the barrier. When we got out of the car and stepped out into the open we kept the barrier key on us. When we started our search everyone went in pairs except me because there still scared of me. I started searching but stopped when I received a text from Evie. She said " _DROP EVERYTHING AND MEET EVERYONE AT THE CAR!_

 _ **Evies P.O.V.**_

We just got to the Isle when 20 minutes later I remembered my magic mirror. When everyone met up I said to them "I completely spaced about how I can use my magic mirror to find Mal."

For a while they were mad I didn't remember before but quickly got over it. We went back to our dorm rooms and went to sleep for the night. When we all woke up we met at the fountain.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand, show me where Mal stands." She was battered and bruised and looked miserable. I zoomed out and saw where she was. She was in the bad, bad part of Outlaw. Once we figured this out we asked for permission to go and they said yes but we need to stay with Maleficent. After that we headed to find Mal. Once we got 1 hour into the walk we were tired. So Maleficent cast a spell and we were transported to Outlaw. When we got there I had to go to the bathroom, but my mouth got covered and when I tried to scream I ran out of air and passed out.

 _ **Carlos' P.O.V.**_

Evie went into the bathroom, but hasn't been out in 30 minutes and it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom even if it is a number 2. We had Jay go and peek in the girl's bathroom but he saw no body. We have no body and nothing to show us where she is. Until I remembered we can see where she is by using Maleficents magic want. When we saw we were more worried. She was right next to Mal except she was tied up. The worst part is she has the magic mirror. Now we are going to have more trouble tracked them down.

We used the backpacks that we were going to use on the Isle with us and at some food. We were already out and had no money. We went to sleep in a protective barrier that Maleficent had made that no one can get in or out of.

 _ **Mals P.O.V.**_

I woke up and was in a lot of pain. Did he abuse me while I was asleep? I couldn't use my hand because when I tried a pain shot through my wrist which made me yelp. When that happened I saw Daniel come in and tied up someone up. When he moved I saw it was Evie. I tried to walk over but my ankle and foot hurt to do this. He went to hit her and through all this pain I blocked his hit.

"Don't touch her I yelled." This stirred him up but instead of doing anything he whistled and 4 more guys came in.

Then he said "Ok we won't go after her" I sighed in relief "just you". I tensed up again. But before anything happened I was punched in the head, stomach, ribs, and back at the same time. I couldn't pass out like usual though so I had to stay awake. Then they start throwing me against the wall and I landed on my wrist an ankle which hurt and if they weren't broken they defiantly were now. This torcher lasted about 1 hour longer before they left.

I was crying and praying for halp. I had a broken wrist, and arm on the same side, my ankle is broken in a few places, I had a few broken ribs, and a black eye. But Evie went unharmed. I untied her and laid her in a corner on the floor and laid in front of her to where if they tried to get her they would have to get through me first. I was tired so that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

 **Is Evie going to be ok? Will mal die before Maleficent, Ben, Jay, and Carlos find her? So many unanswered questions. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter .Bye loves.**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys did you guys like the last chapter because I didn't get a lot of comments. If you would please leave a review so I know if you guys like it or not. This is definitely a rated T chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or its characters.**

 _ **Evies P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I was laid against the wall. When I went to move I also woke up Mal. When she looks at me I saw her injuries and noticed I went unharmed. Then I started to panic where am I? Who toke me. A ton of thought like this roamed through my head.

Mal must have noticed this and whispered "Calm down we're going to be okay"

"Why are you whispering" I said normally. Then I heard footsteps coming towards us. I just realized why she was whispering. She suddenly got really tense and I could see the worry in her eyes.

Then a guy entered the room and said "Hello beautiful" I noticed him going toward Mal and me and freaked out when I noticed he was way to close to Mal for Mals comfort.

"Don't touch her" I yelled he started walking toward me and I could tell he wanted to punch me. Mal noticed this and jumped in front of me. She got punched, but didn't do anything. Was she used to being punched?

Then she yelled "do anything you want to me just don't touch her" I was too scared to say anything.

"Okay get ready for a nightmare" he said.

Because I was too scared to do anything I went to sleep because I haven't slept that much. That's all I remember.

 _ **Mals P.O.V.**_

"Okay get ready for a nightmare" Daniel said. Before I could even think about anything else I was punched.

Then he said something that reminded me too much of my mother "your just a worthless nothing who doesn't deserve to live he said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Did you get all of our food?" she said coldly._

 _"Sorry there wasn't anything in the trash to get today that wasn't rotting."_

 _"Oh my god you know to steal you worthless brat" she said kicking me._

 _"I'm sorry" I yelled wanting it to stop. But she didn't stop she kept kicking and insulting me._

 _"Worthless"_

 _"Waste of space" This went on and on. I curled up in a ball and prayed for it to stop. After about 30 minutes it did._

 _End of flashback._

The abuse stopped. But the scarring didn't. He was started touching me in unmentionable places. Next thing I know he is throwing my bathing suit across the room.

 _ **Bens P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I was super worried about them. I mean where do we start this search. We ate breakfast and then started our search. We decided to start walking to the dangerous part of this city because we know for sure Mal and now Evie are there. Then I got a face time and saw it was an unknown number so I chose not to answer it. Then they called again so I picked it up.

"Hello Ben" my eyes got wide and I started to freak out.

Everyone noticed this and checked to see what was on the screen. "Who is it" they all asked me.

"It's my uncle" I said and started to explain "when we first started building Auradon he was a nice man. But then he wanted the throne to himself seeing the power. When we didn't give it to him he got mad and attacked us. So we sent him to Outlaw."

"What do you want" I said to my uncle. Then he said "I want revenge" he said and showed a picture of Mal. She was in terrible condition. But I was realized to find Evie was fine.

"Where is she" I yelled into the phone.

"She's with me. The only way to get her back is to bring me 1 million dollars in an hour."

"There's no way we can find that money in time" I complain.

"Then say bye, bye to Mal" he responds.

"Fine, Fine, Fine where do you want to meet?"

"Haunted playground." He said

"See you there" I said and hung up. I was speechless then realized this is a good thing we can have maleficent make the money. Give it to him and follow him until we find Mal and Evie if he doesn't give her back right then and there.

"Guys I have an idea" I said. Then I explained my plan. They all agreed.

1 hour later….

We are waiting for Daniel to show up and give us Mal and Evie. When he showed up alone as planned we gave him the money. Then he started running so we had Maleficent cast an invisibility spell and ran after him. He stopped a lot to make stops then we showed up to an old jail. This must be where he's keeping her. We decided to take turns making sure nothing bad happens during the night before we get them back. If something does happen we wake up and make sure he doesn't harm her. Well anymore than he has. We would attack now but we don't know if he's armed or not so we need supplies.

Before we attacked we agreed to have Maleficent cast spells on us to make us invincible, our frying pans for attacking, and food and water for Mal and Evie. We went to get the things and camped out. The next morning we attack.

 _ **Evies P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I saw Mal curled up in a ball crying. What bullet did she take for me? I mean she was already so bruised you couldn't tell a difference and she was fully clothed. I didn't have one bruise and know she was crying because of something that I was to blame for. I for some reason was still tired so I went back to sleep.

 _ **Mals P.O.V.**_

I was raped. It's hard to even think about. I hoped and prayed that help was somewhere close. I noticed Evie could wake up any second to see me unclothed so I grabbed my swimsuit and put it on. Then curled in a ball and silently cried. I was tired after all this and went to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too weird to read because it was weird to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review of what you think about the story. Bye loves.**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy. I'm sorry if it's a little choppy but I will be writing one person's P.O.V. and get a good idea for that one so I write it before I forget and then I remember I just left the other one. Sorry that probably didn't make any sense. There will be some grammatical errors blame Word for any errors because I always make sure Word doesn't have something to say. I realized this story was choppy when someone said "It had potential, but it's far too choppy". So I made each P.O.V. at least 500 words long. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or its characters.**

 _ **Bens P.O.V.**_

The next morning I woke up to Jay staring at the window. We took turns as planned and first we had Carlos watch the window. Then we had Maleficent, Jay, and then me. It was then I realized I never took a shift.

I asked them why they didn't wake me and Jay said "we tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up so I took a double shift". I got super embarrassed and blushed a light color red. Then I decided to just change the subject.

"Should we come up with a plan to get Mal and Evie" I asked them.

"Good idea but we should wake the others up first" Jay responded. We did so and woke up Maleficent and Carlos. Carlos refused to wake up for about 20 minutes. I'm surprised he stayed asleep including Jay jumped on him, yelled in his ear, and we shined a bright light in his face but wasn't bright enough to blind him.

We got out of our protective shield and ate breakfast. I got blueberry pancakes with eggs, bacon, and sausage with milk. Carlos got waffles with strawberry syrup and eggs, bacon, and fruit punch. Maleficent skipped breakfast because she was too worried about Mal and Evie to eat and Jay got an omelet and bacon with an orange juice. After that we came up with a plan and went to go find Mal and Evie.

We went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. So we had to wait for someone to come out. The whole time we were waiting we all scolded ourselves for not checking to make sure the door was locked the night before. Although after waiting for five minutes I remembered Maleficent could use her wand to unlock the door. She did so and we went inside the jail like place. It was fairly dark and everything was black and gray. There were cobwebs and spider webs EVERYWHERE. As we walked along it got lighter and even though it was lighter, the more we walked the more worried I become.

After five minutes of walking we heard footprints. We quickly hid around a corner and held our breaths.

I think one guy heard or saw us, but another guy shouted "Come on we don't have all day" he looked at the corner for another ten seconds, but when he saw nothing and thought it was in his head. After that we all decided it was best if we cast some kind of spell on us to make us invisible. We did that and continued walking.

I started thinking about everything and about my uncle kidnapping her and taking her to an abandoned prison. I started to worry about what condition she was in. Based on how cruel he is I imagined worse than last time. We turned a corner and we found Mal and Evie. Mal was being abused badly while Evie was crying in the corner. We were relieved to see Evie was still ok but that went away when the guy moved so we could see Mal.

Mal was bruised everywhere on her body, by the looks of it has a few more broken bones than last time, and was never going to fully recover from this. She was crying so much she was covered in tears and there was a puddle on the floor. From the looks of it she got water but no food. So she had water but went about a week without food.

We realized it wouldn't be easy to get Mal out of here because she would probably be in too much pain to get up but we can't knock her out because she probably sleeps very lightly for very, very short periods of time. I'm judging this based on the bags under her eyes. I looked like she was about to leave for 1 year. He was saying stuff like worthless, waste of space, brat, prissy princess, and the worst of all everyone likes her from pity. I hope she hasn't started to believe it.

 _ **Mal's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to find Evie was still unharmed, but she was crying.

I crawled over to her and whispered "pssst what's wrong" she stared at me and cried harder. After a little convincing I got her to whisper. Get it because she can't actually talk then I mentally scolded myself and thought of course I get it I said it.

"It's my fault" she said hoarsely from crying.

"What is?"

"The fact that your hurt" she responded.

"No it's not" I started but she interrupted "yes it is I shouldn't have let you stand up for me like that."

"None of this is your fault I made the choice to stand up for you because I don't want to see you hurt." I said. I noticed a small smile come on her face as she said "you mean it?"

"I mean every word of it" she started to grin and said "you're the best sister ever." I smiled. I haven't ever had a sister but now I know what it's like to have one. Sure they get on your nerves but you come together when it's important.

"You too" I finished.

Suddenly Evie's wears a face of someone about to be killed. Then I know why. It's because a certain group of people came behind us and said "Awww how sweet."

I turn around to see them coming toward us well Evie. I went in front of them and said "Remember our deal you do whatever you want to me but not her." As soon as I finished they all punched me.

"Ok prepare for your worst nightmare" One said and the others laughed. They kicked me in the ribs as I thought "you already used that phrase so it's not as scary". Then one kicked me in the head super hard and not I'm pretty sure I have a concussion.

Then he starts saying "Worthless, waste of space, brat, immature, prissy princess, your friends just like you out of pity." That last one hit close to home. I already accepted that I was the others and that I should die but now I know no one likes me. So Evie, Ben, Jay, and Carlos were just pretending to like me. I was heartbroken. I just became like a shattered piece of glass. Shattered in pieces scattered everywhere and no idea where to start healing and even when I do I will never be the same.

I started to cry and they realized they were getting to me so they continued with the names. I just realized something…. We weren't the only ones here there was someone else here. I could feel it. I just couldn't figure out who it was. I got hope it was someone to save me then remembered "no one actually likes me so it doesn't matter if they save me or not as long as they save Evie". Then out of nowhere we all heard a huge thud. I sounded like someone banging a giant hammer on the floor. I didn't know what or who it was but I'm happy that I'm not being abused anymore.

Once they started leaving I heard footsteps but not the ones from the abusing guys. These where from a few more people and they were coming toward us. I start to gasp and have trouble breathing, everything was closing in on me, and the air is becoming un- breathable. I realized I was having a panic attack. A black curtain started to take over my mind. I tried to push it back and keep the light but failed. The black curtain took over my mind.

 **That's it for today guys I promise I will try to keep up on my chapters and the story but ive been super busy. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed! Bye loves.**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	6. Authors Note! Please Read!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but please read! I can't update at the moment because I need to get Word working again. Once again so, so, so sorry. Bye lives.**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! I really want to apologize for the wait. I had to draft this part of the story instead of coming up with it as I went because it's a major chapter. Also I made it a little longer than usual to say sorry. Well I will see you at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Ben's P.O.V.**_

We threw one of the frying pans in the other direction hoping to distract them. After they started running to see what it was, we took our chance and ran toward the room Mal and Evie were in as fast as we could. About half way there we heard loud gasping and started running even quicker (if that was even possible), but right before we got there, it stopped.

Once we got there, we were a little shocked. Mal was unconscious and was more bruised and battered than before. Also she had tear stains on her cheeks, which was unusual based on the fact she barely cries. I've never seen her cry and I've heard she only cried on twice the Isle once when she was a little girl. She fell while running and scraped her knee and cried. Then she cried again that day, when her mom abused and yelled at her about showing weakness.

We were relieved to see Evie still unharmed. But even though there weren't any scars the physically, you could tell they were there. Emotionally. She had to watch them do this to her closest friend, watch them punch and kick her like a punching bag. Watch them beat her senseless. Watch them break her in multiple ways. She had to watch this the whole time she was there. Then she had to see the after effect.

Everyone could tell they would never be the same again. After standing in the doorway for what seemed like eternity taking in the scene even though I was pretty sure it was about one minute, we heard footsteps behind us. Maleficent tried to cast a spell so would we go unharmed, but she could cast the spell in time. They were already in the room.

"What do you think you doing here?" Daniel said pointing toward us.

"We came to get Mal back because you didn't hold up to your end of the bargain and give her back" I said sounding more confident than I was. In full honesty I wish I wish I was doing what I was feeling, which was dissolving into a puddle of nerves. If I was a puddle of nerves I wouldn't be in this situation.

"I laugh thinking that you think that it's that easy" Daniel said chuckling.

"Give her back" I said raising my voice. This resulted in him getting angry and raising his voice scaring all of us. That is, of course, when Mal woke up.

"Why should I?" He said looking at Mal and smiling.

"Because if you don't we can have you arrested" I responded talking in a matter-a-factly way.

"You wouldn't dare" He said on the verge of yelling.

"If he doesn't we will" Maleficent said gesturing to Carlos, Jay, and herself.

"How can you do that if you're trapped in an abandoned prison?" He remarked growing a grin. At first we were confused then when we all got grabbed and pushed against the wall we knew what he meant. They took Maleficent's wand and put in on the other side of the room.

"Now time for the punishment to begin" he said walking toward, to our surprise Evie. But of course she didn't get harmed because of Mal. Mal just took the abuse from Daniel no tears, no fighting back, no nothing. We all tried to get off the wall but they were too strong.

When they got tired they stopped hurting Mal, the put each of us, except Mal and Evie into prison cells. They put us in cells that were pitch black, dusty to where you breathe in dust every time you breathe, and there were coach roaches, spiders, and who knows what else everywhere. I've never been in conditions this bad. EVER.

When he dropped each of us off at our cells right before he left he said. "This is only the beginning of my fury!"

"Is everybody ok?" I asked.

"Yes and no" Maleficent responded. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Well this didn't go as planned" Carlos said stating the obvious.

"No kidding" Jay responded.

"Imagine how Mal and Evie feel" I said.

"Probably horrible" Jay responds. Everyone agreed.

Later that night, when we all stopped talking and everyone was asleep, I laid away thinking about Mal and Evie and about what Daniel did with them. Thinking about how I should've walked her to her and Evie's dorm room. How this situation might end. None of them were good ways. They were all bad. Eventually I made it to sleep. But I had a terrible nightmare.

 _The next morning I got up and was taken to the room where everything went down. This time Evie was battered and bruised just like her friend next to her. Once again we were pinned against the wall and had to watch as both were being tortured. Evie wasn't used to it so she was bawling. We all tried to get off the wall as it was happening but no success. Each time we almost had it Daniel came and pushed whoever it was against the wall._

 _Then it was over for the day. So I went back to my cell and was held prisoner as we all have been for the past 4 days. I did the same thing as every other night. Talked to Carlos, Jay, and Maleficent for a while, then when everyone was asleep I laid awake. Thinking bad thoughts about myself and how it's my fault this happened. Then I would go to sleep and have a nightmare._

 _Then next day I woke up expecting it to be like every other day. But it wasn't. When we got up to where the room was, Daniel had a gun, Evie was crying, and blood was everywhere. We all started to panic as we saw that blood was coming out of Mal and she wasn't breathing. I felt a wave of anger, fear, and sadness rush through me. I got down on my knees and started to cry. Everyone else did the same. Then he started pointing the gun toward Evie. Then he pulled the trigger and there was a loud scream from Evie and the gunshot._

I woke up in a pool of sweat and tears. Then I started to just cry. Uncontrollable tears flowed down my face. I started wishing I was back at home with a happy and unhurt Mal learning in school. I closed my eyes shut wishing that this was a very long dream that would end when I opened my eyes. But it wasn't. When I woke up I was in the same awful place.

All of a sudden I hear Carlos screaming for help and crying. This woke everyone up. After a bit we got Carlos to wake up and calm down. We still went silent for a bit. When we heard a pair of footsteps coming, we all started to panic. Then we saw it wasn't Daniel or his goons. It was Mal and Evie.

 _ **Mal's P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I heard arguing. I looked up to see that it wasn't Daniel and his goons arguing (like usual) it was Ben and Daniel. I was shocked to see Carlos, Jay, Ben, and wait, I'm seeing things. Unless my mother really is here and standing up for me. Does she care about me? Or is something in it for her?

I decided not to say anything because I would probably end up revealing something I shouldn't. For a bit I thought about saying something but chose not to. No one would like me if they knew EVERYTHING that happened. Before I knew what was happening Carlos, Jay, Ben, and my mom were up against the wall. Then I saw Daniel going for Evie. I used all my strength to run and protect her.

I stopped him from going after her, which is good because she would be completely shattered. To shattered to put back together. The abuse and insult are too much for an innocent girl like her. I became broken by my mother long ago. When she was still evil.

After what felt like eternity, he stopped. Once he left with the others I noticed he locked the door. Great, just great. I noticed Evie was crying and curled up in a ball.

"Evie?" I said.

"Evie?" I repeated.

"Evie, please talk to me" she turned her head toward me.

"What?" she said holding back a river of tears.

"What's wrong?" I said really desperate to make her pain go away.

"You" she said letting the river out. I'm the reason for this? What did I do?

"What did I do?" I asked, needing to know.

"I let this happen to you" she said gesturing to my bruises. "I'm a terrible person"

"Remember what I said last time you felt this way"

"Yes" she said this while smiling a little.

"Every time you feel this way, just remember what I said"

"Thanks" she said. Then an idea popped in her head. "I know how we can get out of here" she said bubbly and serious at the same time.

"How?" I asked her. "There's a lock on the door"

"One word: bobby pin. We can open the door by picking the lock with it." She responded.

"Good idea. How many do you have?"

"Three" she said while picking them out of her hair.

"We might want to grab my mom's wand before we leave." After taking turns back and forth back and forth we finally got the door to open. It took about two hours though. Once we got out we had to figure out where they were. We went to the first section we saw and sure enough they weren't there. We checked three different sections before we heard a loud noise.

We heard a scream from the lowest part of the jail. Great. It's pitch black down there. After running down we saw all four of them. They seemed panicked at first but soon calmed down when they saw who it was.

We got them out of their cells with bobby pins. When we started heading up the stairs we heard footsteps. Daniels footsteps and then his yell when he saw we escaped. We ran back down the stairs quickly but quietly. He ran down the stairs to find everyone in their cells.

"DID YOU SEE THEM TAKE MALEFICENT'S WAND AND RUN AWAY FROM HERE!?" He screamed in his low, dark, scary voice.

"No idea what you're talking about" Ben lied. I did not know goody-two-shoes Ben could lie. I expected him to stretch the truth or someone else to jump in.

"IF YOU LYING TO ME YOU'LL PAY FOR IT" he screamed again.

"So it looks like I'm not paying because I'm not lying." Ben lied. Again. I never knew he could do it once but twice. Daniel left up the stairs and I sighed in relief and came out of me and Evie's hiding spot. Thank goodness our plan worked. We had Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Maleficent go bad to their cells while we hid in the darkest room and hid where he couldn't see. It was the best plan we could come up with in like thirty seconds.

When we started heading up the stairs again we happened to run into Daniel and his goons.

"YOU LIED TO ME" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"How do you know it was a lie? Maybe they came along _after_ you visited and offered us to come with them." Ben said in his matter-a-factly voice.

"I KNOW YOU LIED" he yelled

"How?" Ben asked.

"I JUST DO AND BECAUSE YOU LIED YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! STAY RIGHT THERE!" He screamed. He had his goons block us from going anywhere. When he came back he had the frying pan we threw to distract him yesterday.

He went to hit Ben with the frying pan but I jumped in front of him. "Don't hit him. Don't hit anyone here but me. "I said. I deserve this. After the insults and abuse it won't matter if I get hit. I noticed Daniel was smiling after what I said. Maleficent just remembered she had her wand and started casting a spell to teleport them all to Auradon. But not before Daniel hit me with the frying pan. HARD. Then I fell to the ground and almost hit the concrete floor but someone, I don't know who, prevented it.

That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it twice as long as usual and will try my best to update and keep them longer. If you liked it please favorite or follow it so I know (I'm like a YouTuber except im not saying subscribe or like). Have a great day! Bye loves!**

 **~ChocolateLover89~**


	8. I'm so sorry guys!

**Hey guys! Sorry about this update just thought I should update you on a few things. So I'm currently across the country so I can't update normal chapter. I don't have internet at the moment so I can't update. I only could update now because I went somewhere with free internet. Part of the reason I have been updating is because I'm waiting for more reviews to give me feedback (If this is your first time reading this story or you haven't reveiwed I would appreciate it if you would). Also I need to know if anybody cares about me enough to want to know about me. So just say if you want me to work on my profile. I also came up with a way of writing and updating to avoid the long waits. Sorry if I got your hopes up and I promise to update when I get back (sorry for the long waits and this long authors note). Sorry guys hope you understand! Bye loves!**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	9. The Wait

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I had writers** **block and lots of different stuff happen since December. I won't go into detail cause I doubt anyone cares. I want to make it clear to** **someone that Evie and Mal aren't died and that it was all Mal's dream. But anyways let's** **do this!**

 _ **Ben's**_ _**Pov**_

I saw the frying pan coming my way, but I couldn't move. My feet were frozen in fear as I brace for the impact. My heart started pounding as I saw him pull the frying pan above his head and smirked the most unethical smirk I've seen in my entire life. I relaxed a bit seeing someone jump in front of me, but that didn't last long.

"Don't hit him! Don't hit anyone here but me." It took me a few seconds to process who was talking and what they were saying, but when I did I felt useless. By the time I realized what was going on Mal was unconscious, her head in was laying in Jay's hands. My heart broke and eyes teared seeing her in this terrible condition.

However, this lasted about two seconds before a large, white flash covered my field of vision. Everyone instinctively shielded their eyes. A instant later the light stopped and all I saw were dots. After regaining my vision, I saw we were next to Auradon prep.

"B...b...Ben, w...w...where is the nearest h..hospital?" Evie asked me, her voice trembling as she spoke. It was very clear she has been crying, but I don't blame her. No one does.

"About a mile from here" I replied.

"What are we standing around for call 911" Jay interjected.

"I'm already a step ahead of you." Carlos said showing his phone, which had call on. "There on their way" he finished.

"How long will that take? We don't have all day." Jay complained.

"About 5 minutes"

 _ **15 minutes later**_

We watched as Mal was rolled away into the operating room. It was so tragic to see. Someone so happy and loving going through so much torture. I sit there praying and crying. I don't know what will happen if she doesn't make it. Tears started forming in my eyes as the image of her broken and bruised body started forming in my brain. Every little detail. I remember seeing her eyes, puffy and red from crying. The way she was breathing sharp but shallow breaths. How black and blue her face and body was.

I excused myself to the bathroom so no one saw me like this. I felt like for everyone's sake I had to stay strong. When I got to the bathroom, I broke down. Tears started to rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall, my chest was beginning to feel heavy and painful, my hands started trembling as I thought of the good times. When we first met, the coronation, our first date, our second date. _Our second date._ The thought of it reminds me of how this whole mess started.

I started thinking of why I loved her. Her attitude, her style, how unique she was, her kindness, her confidence, etc. She _has_ to live! I started thinking of what would happen if she died. How sad everyone would be, how depressing everything will be, how everyone will tell me how everything happens for a reason, how she clearly wasn't the one.

I couldn't take it anymore, the emotions were to overwhelming. I had to leave. I snuck out of the bathroom, making sure no one could see me. When I was in the clear, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, going nowhere in particular, nowhere except away from there.

My legs started telling me to stop, but my mind was telling me to go. I felt like I could throw up. After about ten minutes of just running, my legs couldn't take anymore running and collapsed. I looked around and found myself in the forest at the waterfall.

I remember our first date, how happy and full of life we were. I look down in the water and saw my reflection. The only emotion I saw was sadness. How could I _possibly_ be happy though? The woman I love is in the hospital in critical condition and it's all my fault. There is _no_ reason to be happy. Suddenly my emotion went from sadness to fear and anger.

Anger coursed through my veins knowing how happy he was with hurting Mal. My temper started to escalate as I thought about it. He did all this knowing how much and suffering it could cause, yet he still did it. How is he even related to me?

Even though I was furious, I was also really scared. Scared that Mal wouldn't survive. Scared about how Evie is taking this. Scared of what Daniel is doing right know. Scared that he might strike back. Daniel is still out there ready to destroy.

I started to head back to the hospital. They have probably started worrying about me for a while with how long I've been gone. I couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. I imagine Evie's not doing well at all. I imagine the same for Carlos and Jay. For Maleficent, I imagine she feels sad, but also really guilty. She could've gotten us out of that situation earlier Mal wouldn't be as bad as she is now, but she still would be pretty bad.

I started to feel really tired by the time I got back to the hospital. As soon as I walked into the waiting room, I started to wish I never left. As I walked up to Jay, Carlos, and Maleficent all walked up to me.

"Where have you been?" They all asked in unison.

"That's not important now. What's going on with Evie?" I look over at Evie. She was an emotional wreck. She was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, muttering words under her breath. She had red, puffy eye's, tear stains on her cheeks, and a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She won't talk" Carlos said worry clear in his voice.

"How do you usually cheer her up?"

"We've already tried everything we know" Jay responded.

"Mal?" A deep male voice said. We all turned our heads to see the doctor standing across the room. Evie was already right in front of the doctor.

"I..i..is s..s..she ok, D...Doc?" She asked him with a mixture of worry and curiousness at the same time.

"Mal's..."

 **That's it for today guys. I know it seems a little** **rushed but I was really looking forward to getting another chapter done. Like I said earlier I had a case of writers block and I want to thank Stardust16** **and Winter Frost22** **for helping me with it. Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not, I would greatly appreciate it. Well, there's not much more to say except have a great day!**

 **Bye Loves,**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I was reading back on my writing and realized just how terrible it is. It really is bad. But I couldn't continue to leave this so I'm deciding to finish this. If I have time, I might do a rewrite. But until then, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own descendants or its characters**

Darkness. That's all she could see. She decided to find a way to get some light in the room, but found very quickly that she couldn't move. She tried to move again, but once again that she couldn't. She was about to try again, but suddenly felt as if she was being dragged backwards.

A second later she opened her eyes and a smiled quickly crawled onto her face. It was beautiful. She was surrounded by tall, moss green trees, which let very few of the sun's rays through, lighting up the place enough to see and adding to the beautiful green scenery. When she looked in front of her, there was a bridge.

She placed her hand on the rope and made her way across the slightly shaky wooden bridge. As she crossed the bridge it swayed, causing her to tighten her grip on the rope. After walking around aimlessly for a few more minutes, she saw something. She saw a beautiful waterfall.

A picnic was set out on a picnic blanket. The picnic contained lots of fruit and some sandwiches. She looked around for who it might belong to, but there was no one anywhere to be found. She felt a cool breeze pass by her, her lavender tank top blew in the wind, she felt this and looked at what she was wear, suddenly confused.

She was wearing a beautiful, flowy, lavender tank top and milky white shorts. She looked down at her shoes. They were light brown, almost caramel colored, cowboy boots with little butterflies engraved on the side. To top it off, she was wearing a necklace, which had a silver chain and a marble white heart charm on it. She was also wearing a bracelet. It was silver with a pattern that switched between beautiful silver hearts and an amethyst jewel.

She was about to question her outfit when she felt someone touch her hand, causing pain to shoot up her arm. She let out a yelp of pain and turned around, the touch of somebody remaining on her hands, and saw that nobody was in the area.

"Hello?"

"Hello?!"

"Hello?! Whoever's doing this, this isn't funny!" She was terrified. Why was she here and dressed like this? And why is she alone? She opened her mouth to scream again but was cut off by the sound of crying.

"Evie?"

"I'm so sorry Mal! It's all my fault! If only I hadn't let you protect me then you wouldn't be here." Evie started crying harder.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her confusion growing stronger by the minute.

After a bit, Evie stopped crying and started talking softly to her, "Mal, the doctors say you're suffering from a traumatic brain injury. They also said you're in a very deep coma, that you may not even wake up." She paused. Mal, even though she couldn't see her, could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"Evie, I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault." She tried to comfort her, but was having a lot of difficulties doing so. She didn't even know what had happened!

"Well, my times up, would you like to see Carlos?"

"It'd be kind of nice to actually see someone so send him over."

"Hey Mal."

"Hey Carlos. Where are you?"

"We all feel terrible. Maybe if we would have found you sooner you'd be fine. Evie got checked out and made it out with only a few cuts. Can't say the same for you." As he spoke, his voice got quieter to the point she almost couldn't hear him.

"What happened to me?" She was starting to get annoyed. They keep talking about an event she doesn't remember and ignoring her when she speaks. It was frustrating.

"Your mother is doing the best of all of us. Better than Jay! Jay keeps saying he's fine but we can see straight through his little act." Carlos chuckled slightly at his friends antics.

"What's my mother doing here?" She was slightly frightened, was her mother back for revenge?

"Well, my time's up. I'll send you mother in. Bye Mal." He said sounding monotone.

"What?"

"Hey Mal! How've you been doing? Well, not very good obviously." Maleficent's voice rung out, the last part of the sentence with a 'duh' tone to it.

"Will you guys stop beating around the bush?" Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"You know," Her voice was softer than before. "Everyone in that waiting room is either crying or silent."

"What?" Mal's anger died down a little but not all the way. "What are you not telling me?!"

"They love you Mal, more than they will ever admit. Well, my times up. Bye Mal, see you tomorrow."

"Why is everyone leaving so quickly?"

"Hey Mal" Jay.

"Hey Jay, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Evie's a wreck. Ever since the doctor told her your condition she been... almost emotionless. I know she cried in here but other than that, nothing." Jay told her, finding this stupid. "What's the point of talking to you if you can't talk back?!"

"I'm am talking!"

"Well there's only five minutes' left until visiting hours are up and we still need to get Ben in here so I'm going to head out." She heard the door close once again before she realized something.

"Jay come back! Whose Ben?"

 **So that's it for this chapter. It's not edited because I just had to get it up. I'm sorry it was so short! It was kind of rushed so I could get it published. Sorry! I'm having trouble capturing everyone's character because I haven't seen the movie in so long. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Was it the best or worse? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye Loves,**

 **ChocolateLover119 (By the way, I'm changing my name soon.)**


End file.
